Rise from the Ashes
by Chloes.daydream
Summary: Ein altes Sprichwort der Muggel besagt: "Sei vorsichtig, was du dir wünschst, es könnte wahr werden." Teddy hatte nie wirklich verstanden, was damit gemeint war, bis er selbst einen Wunsch äußerte. - Übersetzung, Original von MidniteMarauder - Slash!
1. Prolog: a distance erased

Disclaimer: Alles JKR und Warn. Bros. und da ich nur die Übersetzerin war, ist selbst die Idee nicht mir, sondern wie erwähnt MidniteMarauder

_**Prolog: a distance erased**_

Teddy drehte das schwarz-goldene Abzeichen in den Händen und fuhr mit den Fingern das große V nach, das den Aufnäher zur Hälfte bedeckte. Vertrauensschüler. Er runzelte die Stirn, ehe er das Abzeichen auf seinen unordentlichen Schreibtisch schleuderte. Er würde Simon später schreiben müssen. Sie hatten eine Wette am Laufen und er beabsichtigte, sie zu gewinnen, aber jetzt gerade war er nicht in der Stimmung dafür.

Er drehte seinen Stuhl ein bisschen, um zu dem Foto seiner Eltern zu blicken, die lächelten und ihm hinter dem Glas des Bilderrahmens zuwinkten. Sich nach vorne lehnend berührte er ihre Gesichter sanft mit zwei Fingern – eine Geste, die über die Jahre hinweg zu einem Reflex geworden war – ehe er sein Zimmer musterte. Wäsche, sowohl saubere als auch dreckige, Bücher, Magazine, Quidditch Zubehör und anderer Krimskrams lag, in sich zwischen den Möbeln erstreckenden Haufen, über den Boden zerstreut. Er seufzte, als er bemerkte, dass die Tatsache, dass man seinen Boden darunter nicht mehr sah, ein Zeichen dafür war, dass es Zeit wurde aufzuräumen oder wenigstens die verschiedenen Haufen in eine etwas geordnetere Form zu bringen. Auch dafür war er nicht wirklich in Stimmung.

Seine Großmutter, Harry und Ginny waren begeister über die Nachricht, dass man ihm zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht hatte, wenn gleich Harry nicht besonders überrascht gewesen zu sein schien. Seine Großmutter hatte bis zu einem fast peinlichen Grad angefangen drauf los zu plappern, während Ginny ihn geneckt hatte und ihm geraten hatte, es nicht George oder Percy zu erzählen.

„George wird dir deine Privilegien im Scherzartikelladen aberkennen und dich als Verräter an der Sache abstempeln, und Percy wird dir Ratschläge geben und dich mit einem dreistündigen Vortrag über Pflicht und Verantwortung zu Tode langweilen."

Harry hatte ihm lediglich auf die Schulter geklopft und gegrinst. Sie hatten ihm versichert, dass seine Eltern sehr stolz auf ihn gewesen wären. Sicher wären sie stolz gewesen, er wusste das auch, trotzdem war es bedeutungslos, weil sie nunmal nicht hier waren. „Ganz wie dein Vater. Er war auch Vertrauensschüler, weißt du", hatte Harry kaum eine halbe Stunde früher gesagt.

Nein, er hatte es eben nicht gewusst.

Und das war der Grund für seine ruhelose Launenhaftigkeit. Eine Sache mehr, ein Detail mehr, das er nicht gewusst hatte. Über seine Mutter wusste er alles; er war mit seiner Großmutter aufgewachsen, natürlich hatte sie ihm hunderte von Geschichten über ihre Tochter erzählt.

Aber die Geschichten wurden etwas lückenhaft, sobald die Sprache auf seinen Vater kam und da seine Großmutter nicht über ihn zu reden wollen schien, hatte Teddy schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört sie zu fragen.

Harry hatte ihm Geschichten über seinen Vater erzählt, aber immerzu eingeräumt, dass er nicht über alles genau bescheid wusste – er hatte selbst kaum Zeit mit Remus vor dessen Tod verbracht, und geschah es doch, hatten sich ihre Gespräche meist um andere Dinge, vordergründig den Krieg und Harrys eigenen Vater, gedreht.

Jedoch war Harry immer noch derjenige, der seinen Vater am besten gekannt hatte und obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht Harrys Schuld war, dass er nicht all seine Fragen beantworten konnte, ärgerte es ihn. Vorallem in Situationen wie diesen.

Es war nicht so, als hätte er keine Familie. An den meisten Tagen hatte er mehr Familienmitglieder, als er sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen wusste and er liebte sie alle. Aber da war noch immer ein Teil von ihm, der leer war und er wusste nicht, wie er ihn füllen sollte.

Als jemand an die Tür klopfte, richtete er sich auf und drehte sich herum. „Herein."

Harry streckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt und schüttelte ihn fassungslos. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass deine Großmutter zulässt, dass es hier so aussieht."

„Oh, sie regt sich immer noch darüber auf. Und tut so, als würde sie durchgreifen wollen. Aber es ist nicht wirklich dreckig, nur unordentlich."

„Als ich in deinem Alter war, war mein Zimmer beides, aber meine Tante weigerte sich einen Fuß hinein zu setzen", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, das nicht wirklich seine Augen erreichte. „Wie auch immer, hast du einen Moment Zeit? Ich würde gern mit dir sprechen. Außerdem gibt es etwas, das ich dir geben möchte, aber ich wollte es nicht im Beisein deiner Großmutter tun und mit Sicherheit auch nicht in der Gesellschaft der restlichen Familie."

Teddy hob eine Augenbraue. „Klar, komm rein."

Harry schloss die Tür, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das Labyrinth von Klamotten und machte sich auf dem Bett Platz, um sich hinzusetzen. Er nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen, wischte mit dem Zipfel seines T-Shirts über die Gläser, ehe er sie wieder aufsetzte und fuhr sich dann mit der Hand durch sein, wie üblich unordentliches, Haar.

„Du siehst müde aus", stellte Teddy fest.

„Mal sehen wie du schlafen wirst, wenn du erstmal drei Kinder hast. Du hast dich ja verzogen, bevor ich sie gestern Abend zu Bett gebracht hab", sagte Harry, mit ablehnendem Spott. „Ich weiß, du hast dich mit deinen Freunden getroffen, aber James hat sich grauenvoll benommen. Hat nicht aufgehört, jede Stunde mit den verschiedensten Ausreden zu uns in Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Ich liebe ihn wirklich, aber er ist anstrengend. Sie besuchen heute Molly und Arthur, deswegen haben Ginny und ich endlich ein paar Stunden Ruhe." Er verstummte einen Moment, ehe er fortfuhr: „Du wusstest es nicht, oder?"

„Ich wusste was nicht?", fragte Teddy irritiert.

„Dass dein Vater Vertrauensschüler gewesen ist. Ich habe deinen Blick gesehen, vorhin."

„Achso, das. Ist nicht wichtig", sagte Teddy. Er zuckte in einer hoffentlich gleichgültigen Geste mit den Achseln, wich aber Harrys Blick aus.

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, weißt du. Die erste Regel beim Lügen ist: Mach es immer so einfach, wie möglich. Die zweite ist: Guck der Person, die du belügst, immer in die Augen."

„Huh. Gibt es da noch eine dritte Regel, über die ich Bescheid wissen sollte?", fragte Teddy, die Stirn runzelnd, mit dem Gefühl, unfreundlich zu sein.

„Du möchtest von mir, dass ich all meine Geheimnisse verrate? Ich war schon immer erleichtert, dass du nicht lügen kannst."

Teddy schnaubte leicht verstimmt. „Schön. Was ist schon ein Geheimnis mehr."

„Vertrau mir: Ich brauche alle Hilfe, die ich kriegen kan." Harry seufzte. „Hör zu, Teddy, es gibt Dinge, über die ich nicht sprechen möchte... weil... Nun. Auch nach... - was? Fünfzehn Jahren? Und mehr noch. - Meine Kindheit war nicht... Du weißt, dass ich eine Menge schlechter Erinnerungen habe. Ich habe so viele Menschen verloren, die ich liebte und ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken, solange es sich verhindern lässt. Ich habe die versprochen, dass ich dir eines Tages mehr darüber erzählen würde, über mich und ich werde es tun. Aber nicht jetzt." Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar, so dass es noch unordentlicher in alle Richtungen abstand als gewöhnlich.

„Ich weiß, ich habe gesagt immer gesagt 'wenn du älter bist'. Du bist jetzt fünfzehn und praktisch ein Mann, und obendrein nun auch noch Vertrauensschüler", fügte er hinzu, einen Mundwinkel leicht anhebend. „Was ich allerdings wirklich damit meine, ist, wenn ich bereit bin." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Du wirst mich ein bisschen motivieren müssen, ja? Ich kann sehr stur sein. Aber wenn es um deinen Vater geht", fuhr Harry ernst fort, „gibt es nichts, dass ich vor dir geheimhalten werde – nicht absichtlich. Ich habe dir das vor langer Zeit auch versprochen. Das Problem ist, dass ich mich an manche Dinge einfach nicht erinnere, - wie die Sache mit dem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen – wenn sie nicht irgendwie aufkommen."

Teddy wurde rot. Er wusste, dass er kindisch gewesen war und er hasste es, wenn er Harry enttäuschte. Harry war mehr als ein Pate für ihn und hatte ihn immer wie einen Sohn behandelt, sogar und besonders nachdem er selbst Kinder hatte.

„Ich weiß, Harry. Wirklich, ich weiß. Ich war nur... überrascht. Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht und ich denke, dass ich immer angenommen habe, dein Vater oder vielleicht sogar Sirius waren die Vertrauensschüler ihres Jahrgangs."

Harry lachte. „Nach dem, was mir erzählt wurde, waren mein Vater und Sirius tatsächlich brillant, aber sie haben damals wohl den meisten Unsinn von allen angestellt. Dein Vater war ebenso brillant, aber er war viel verantwortungsbewusster, was keinesfalls ein Fehler war, oder zumindest hat er sich weniger erwischen lassen." Harry schwieg kurz, einen gedankenverlorenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Mein Vater und Sirius haben mindestens ebenso viel Zeit beim Nachsitzen wie im Unterricht verbracht. Ich habe mal mehr oder weniger ihre alten Akten sortieren müssen. Es hat mich zwei Wochen gekostet."

„Oh. Es erschien mir bloß... sonderbar, um ehrlich zu sein. Professor Dumbledore mag meinen Vater ja gemocht haben, aber einen Werwolf zum Vertrauensschüler zu ernennen? Du musst zugeben, dass das ziemlich verrückt ist."

„Professor Dumbledore war definitiv, ähm, einzigartig. Obwohl Ron immer dachte, dass er nicht richtig tickte, und ich fürchte, das tat er in gewissem Sinne auch nicht, war er trotzdem sehr weise", meinte Harry. „Er hatte großen Respekt vor deinem Vater und er hat an ihn geglaubt. Hat ihm vertraut. Und wo wir gerade bei deinem Vater sind, das ist der Grund für meinen Besuch. Zumindest neben dem Offensichtlichen. Ich habe schon letztes Jahr darüber nachgedacht, dir das hier zu geben. Ich... nun, es ist, sagen wir mal, in meinen Besitz geraten, als ich im dritten Jahr war, aber das einem dreizehnjährige zu geben..." Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich schätze, ich werde auf meine alten Tage verantwortungsbewusst."

„Ja, du bist uralt. Wie alt bist du jetzt, sechzig? Fünfundachtzig?" Teddy schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich, seine Züge verwandelten sich in eine nicht ganz treffende Imitation seines Patens. Mit einem weiteren Gedanken färbte er sein schwarzes Haar grau, nur sein Versuch, sich einen langen, ergrauten Bart wachsen zu lassen, endete mit ein paar dünnen Haaren, die aus seinem noch glatten Kinn hervorschossen.

„Sei nicht so frech", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd, mit einem Grinsen und dieses Mal waren seine Augen freundlich und warm. „Obwohl du eindeutig besser darin wirst. Nur der Bart braucht noch ein bisschen Übung."

Teddy grinste zurück und setzte sich entspannt in seinen Stuhl, wobei seine Züge wieder ihr normales Aussehen annahmen. „Also, wo ist mein Geschenk?"

„Frech und verwöhnt", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. Er griff in seine Tasche, zog etwas hervor, das aussah wie ein Bündel urzeitlichen Pergaments und legte es auf das Bett. „Komm mal her", meinte er.

Teddy setzte sich neben ihn und blickte auf das blanke, leere Pergament hinab, seine Augenbrauen hochziehend. Es war kein Pergamentbündel, sondern nur ein Blatt Papier, das mehrmals gefaltet worden war. „Ähm, Harry, das ist wirklich lieb von dir und alles, aber, ich habe bereits eine Menge Pergament." _Und das ist in weit besserem Zustand, _fügte er für sich hinzu, die tiefen Falten und die geknitterten Stellen betrachtend, als Harry es auseinander gefaltet hatte.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass du das hast, aber das hier ist kein normales Pergament." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus siener Tasche, drehte ihn kurz in den Händen, einen schelmischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der die müden Linien zwischen seinen Brauen verschwinden ließ und ihn fast wie einen Teenager aussehen ließ.

„Oh?" Teddy beugte sich weiter vor. „Ist es ein magisches Pergament?", flüsterte er und zwinkerte. „Ich muss niemals mehr Hausaufgaben machen, es mir nur wünschen und sie erscheinen auf diesem Papier, ist es das?"

„Ich weiß, du glaubst ich verarsche dich, aber es ist tatsächlich so. Es ist magisch. Hat nichts mit Hausaufgaben zu tun, falls du nicht hinzurechnen willst, dass es dich davon abhält, aber erzähl bloss Hermine niemals, dass ich das gesagt habe. Das", meinte Harry, „ist ein Familienerbstück. Deiner Familie und der meinen."

„Ein Familienerbstück?" Er blickte das Pergament interessierte an, auch wenn es noch immer gewöhnlich und alt aussah. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Warum sollten wir es vor Großmutter geheim halten?"

„Deine Großmutter mag eine abtrünnige Black sein, aber das hier ist nichts, was sie gutheißen würde. Ich liebe sie, aber das müssen wir unter uns behalten. Ich möchte, dass du es besitzt, und ich weiß, dein Vater würde es ebenso wollen. Er hat es schließlich gemacht. Nun ja, mit ein bisschen Hilfe von meinem Vater und Sirius, die, was ich anmerken muss, jede Gelegenheit wahr nehmen würden, einen Lupin zu korrunpieren. Es ist mehr wie ein Geburstrecht für uns beide, und du hast es mit Sicherheit verdient. Jetzt schau her und pass auf."

Teddy beobachtete ihn, während sein Herz vor Aufregungn schneller schlug. Das hier war etwas, das zu seinem Vater gehört hatte und er realisierte, dass es ihn nicht gekümmert hätte, wenn es nur ein modriges Stück altes Papier gewesen wäre.

Harry berührte das Pergament mit seinem Zauberstab und in seinen Augen glänzte der Schalk. „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut."


	2. Kapitel 1: the ghosts in the attic

Vielen Dank an Limitbreaker und Forge für eure Reviews! :)

**Limitbreaker:** Ja, gute Storywahl, woran das wohl liegen mag? =P  
**Forge: ***g* Ja, dann lüften wir wohl den Vorhang jetzt mal wieder und gucken ob Cedric sich endlich auf die Bühne traut, oder? Schön, dass du mitlesen willst!

_**Kapitel 1**_: _**the ghosts in the attic, they never quite leave**_

„Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Simon, während er seinen Mantel enger zusammenzog und sich einen Schal um den Hals wickelte.

Es war das Hogmeade Wochenende und der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde immer leerer, weil seine Freunde und die anderen Schüler seines Hauses ihre Jacken schlossen und Handschuhe anzogen, um sich gegen die eisige Kälter des Februars zu wappnen.

„Ich muss noch einen Aufsatz für Verwandlung schreiben", erwiderte Teddy, wobei er kurz dem Blick seines Freundes begegnete und dann auf seine Schultasche deutete, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. „Ich habe viel zu tun gehabt mit dem Quidditchtraining diese Woche und morgen haben wir gleich wieder. Und wenn ich nur an die näher kommenden UTZ denke..."

„In vier Monaten, ja, ich weiß. Sie erinnern uns schließlich jede verdammte Woche daran."

Teddy lachte. „Es nervt, oder? Wie ein Todesurteil. Du hast eigentlich gedacht, sie würden ein bisschen mehr Zuversicht zeigen, anstatt uns alle ins St. Mungos zu treiben. Selbst die ZAGs waren nicht so schlimm. Cushing ist kurz davor durchzudrehen."

„Naja, wäre kein großer Verlust. Aber egal, Professor Carlyle wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich den Aufsatz am Montag nicht abgebe und ich will nicht riskieren, dass er mich vom Spiel nächsten Samstag abhält."

„Das würde er nicht tun, oder? Sein eigenes Haus? Du bist der Kapitän!"

Teddy zuckte mit den Achseln und streckte die Hand nach dem Reißverschluss seiner Tasche aus. „Ich weiß es nicht und ich will es auch lieber nicht herausfinden. Ich treffe euch später bei den Drei Besen. Und hab ein Bisschen Mitleid mit Gwen, oder lieber ihrem Mund, und versuch ihr diesmal nicht die Zunge abzubeißen."

„Hey! Ich habe nicht versucht ihr- Wir haben geknutscht! Naja, ein bisschen mehr als das, danach, aber dieser Teil war reine Knutscherei. Du solltest es irgendwann mal ausprobieren."

Teddy schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich, sein Haar wurde länger und dunkler, sein Gesicht zerfloss und mit volleren Lippen zog er einen Schmollmund, wobei sogar sein Kinn femininer wurde.

„Ist das eine Einladung?", fragte er, klimperte mit den Augenlidern und sprach einige Tonlagen höher. Er grinste und duckte sich dann unter Simon Schlag hinweg, während er wieder sein eigenes Aussehen annahm.

„Ich weiß, wie es ist zu knutschen, du Trottel", sagte er leicht hin und polierte seine Fingernägel an seiner Robe. „Ohne angeben zu wollen, ich bin ziemlich erfahren darin und das, was ihr veranstalt habt, war definitiv kein Geknutsche."

Simon rollte mit den Augen, was Teddy dazu brachte, noch breiter zu grinsen. „Klugscheißer. Das glaubst du also? Du siehst besser aus als Mädchen, weißt du. Nächstes Mal solltest du dir vielleicht auch noch Titten wachsen lassen. Hey! _Kannst_ du das? Dir Titten wachsen lassen, mein ich. All die Jahre und ich habe das nie gefragt!"

Teddy versuchte schockiert zu wirken. „Du bist so pervers."

„Das kapierst du erst jetzt, oder? Also, kannst du's?"

„Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dir das jetzt erzählen? Als nächstes wirst du noch nachts in mein Bett geklettert kommen, mich betasten und begrapschen."

„Du müsstest so glücklich sein", grinste Simon und lehnte sich nach vorn. „Gwen sagt, dass ich sehr gut mit meinen Händen bin", flüsterte er gespielt.

Teddy rollte mit den Augen und drückte seinen Freund spielerisch von sich. „Gleicht deine Unfähigkeit mit dem Mund aus, würde ich schätzen."

„Bastard", sagte Simon lachend und zog seine Handschuhe aus der Tasche. „Nur schonmal im Voraus, du bezahlst die erste Runde. Und büffel nicht den ganzen Tag. Wir treffen uns gegen eins, - sei nicht zu spät, alles klar?", fügte er hinzu und schlug Teddy seine Handschuhe gegen den Kopf.

Teddy rieb sich über den Hinterkopf und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl, seine Schultasche zu sich ziehend, während er beobachtete wie sein Freund lachend durch das Portraitloch. Er konnte es wenigstens gut aussehen lassen.

„Sie lügen, Mr Lupin? Und dabei sind sie auch noch Vertrauensschüler. Tz tz."

Teddy sah zum Portrait hoch. „Was? Was habe ich denn gesagt? Er hat wirklich versucht ihre Zunge abzubeißen. Naja, vielleicht war es mehr so, dass er versucht hat sie ihr aus dem Mund zu saugen und sie dann außen zu zerkauen. Aber seine Zähne _waren_ daran beteiligt. Das hättest du sehen sollen. Absolut kein Feingefühl."

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort. Aber nein, ich habe deinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung gemeint. Das war doch nicht etwa der selbe Aufsatz, an dem du vor zwei Tagen die ganze Nacht geschrieben haben?"

„Oh, achso." Teddy errötete und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Es waren nur ein paar Schüler der ersten beiden Jahrgänge da, die auf den Sofas und Sesseln beim Kamin saßen, weil nun keine älteren Schüler mehr da waren um sie von dort zu verscheuchen und keiner von ihnen schenkte ihm Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ja, der", sagte Cedrics Portrait und schmunzelte amüsiert. „Du hast was vor, oder?"

Teddy zuckte die Achseln. „Ich muss was erledigen und will es nicht erklären müssen. Es ist, naja, ein bisschen zu persönlich, das ist alles."

Cedric nickte und verfiel dann in Schweigem. Er schwieg meistens, was ein bisschen ungewöhnlich für die Portraits dieser Schule war, aber er war neu hier in Hogwarts. Teddy war dieses Jahr von den Sommerferien wiedergekommen und hatte feststellen müsse, dass die große, gerahmte Fotografie Cedrics ersetzt worden war. Der Fette Mönch hatte ihn im Geheimen erzählt, dass Cedrics Mutter diesen Sommer gestorben war – sein Vater war bereits viele Jahre zuvor im Krieg getötet worden – und dass, weil sie keine anderen Kinder hatten, seine Mutter Hogwarts das Portrait hinterlassen hatte.

Natürlich hatte jeder mit ihm reden wollen. Cedric Diggory war so etwas wie eine Legende in Hufflepuff: Prefect und Kapitän des Quidditchteams, Gewinner des Trimagischen Turnier – nun ja, Mitgewinner, aber dieses Detail wurde von den meisten Menschen in seinem Haus übergangen – und ein gefallener Kriegsheld.

Die Legende von Cedric Diggory war, wie es bei allen Legenden geschah, mit ihrem Erzählen gewachsen. Cedrics Portrait kommentierte die Geschichten nie und wies die meisten Fragen höflichen zurück, die man ihm stellte, stattdessen lächelte er immer irgendwie mysteriös.

Teddy hatte seinen Paten während der Weihnachtsferien danach gefragt, weil er vor Neugier fast geplatzt war.

Harry hatte nur widerwillig geantwortet und es war offensichtlich, dass einige Details der Geschichte fehlten, als er schließlich nachgab.

Teddy hatte bereits Bescheid gewusst über die verschiedenen Aufgaben beim Trimagischen Tunier – Er hatte hatte jeden archivierten Artikel des Tagespropheten herausgesucht, den er finden konnte, außerdem gab es einige Bücher, die sich mit dem Geschehen damals befassten, einschließlich dreier unauthorisierter Biographien über Harry selbst, die, mit einigen Ausnahmen, vollkommener Unsinn waren. Aber er hatte über die Jahre hinweg mit Hermine, Ron und George gesprochen und wusste genug um die Lücken zu füllen.

Es waren ohnehin die persönlichen Details, die ihn interessiert. Insbesondere was Harry selbst über Cedric dachte und natürlich, was in jener Nacht auf dem Friedhof wirklich geschehen war. Teddy hatte sein Wissen nicht mit seinen Freunden und Hauskollegen geteilt; wenn sie glauben wollten, Cedric sei in einem Duell mit Voldemort getötet worden – nachdem er ein Dutzend Todesser in einem verzweifelten Versuch den armen, jungen Harry zu schützen niedergekämpft hatte – dann würde er sie nicht eines Besseren belehren. Abgesehen von den himmelschreienden Übertreibungen _war _Cedric ein Held gewesen, und das war alles, was wirklich zählte.

Teddy griff in seine Tasche und zog die Karte heraus. In seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, fuhr er mit den Fingern über die blanke Oberfläche des Papiers. Es war das wertvollste, was er besaß und er trug es beinahe überall hin mit sich. Die Tatsache, dass die Karte verdammt nützlich war, war nur Nebensache.

„Cedric?", fragte Teddy und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick zum Portrait hoch. „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

Cedric neigte den Kopf und hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Es ist nichts persönliches, ich meine, nichts, was dich berifft. Ich weiß, dass du nicht über dich selbst reden willst. Aber ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Du, mh, du hast meinen Vater gekannt, als er hier Verteidigung unterrichtete oder?"

Cedric nickte. „Das war mein fünftes Jahr. Damals hatten wir einen Verteidigungsprofessor nie länger als ein Jahr und die meisten von ihnen waren grauenvoll. Dein Vater hingegen nicht. Tatsächlich hätte ich meine ZAGs nie so gut gemacht, wenn es ihn nicht gegeben hätte."

„Also war er ein guter Lehrer?"

„Ich habe ein O bekommen, also, würde ich schon sagen. Aber das musst du bereits gewusst haben."

„Naja, Harry hat es gesagt. Ron und Hermine, George und Ginny auch. Aber ich dachte mir, dass sie vielleicht etwas befangen sind, alles in allem,"

„Harry ist dein Pate, nicht? Ich beabsichtige nicht zu lauschen, nur ist es leider schwer zu vermeiden." Cedric täuschte ein Husten in seine Hand vor und lächelte. „Alles in allem."

Teddy erwiderte das Grinsen. „Ja. Hey, mh, er hat mir in gewisser Weise erzählt was wirklich passiert ist. In dieser Nacht, weißt du." Er ließ den Kopf sinken. „Na gut, ich geb's zu – Ich habe ihn so lange gelöchert, bis er nachgegeben hat. Aber ich habe es niemand anderem erzählt."

„Sie würden dir möglicherweise sowieso nicht glauben. Sie würden nicht mal mir glauben, also reibe ich mich nicht daran auf, es richtig zu stellen. Es ist ganz nett, dieses Heldending, aber erzähl niemandem, dass ich das gesagt habe."

„Ehrenwort", sagte Teddy, gestikulierend. Cedric _war _ein Held und er musste feststellen, wie bereits öfter, dass er ihn gerne gekannt hätte – den richtigen Cedric. Er wusste, dass sie gut miteinander ausgekommen wären. Aber immerhin konnte er mit seinem Portrait reden, einen Eindruck von dem Jungen bekommen – dem jungen Mann -, der er gewesen war. Es gab kein Portrait von Remus Lupin und das quälte ihn mehr als er jemals jemandem eingestehen würde.

„Also, mein Vater. Mochtest du ihn? Abgesehen von..."

„Abgesehen von?"

„Naja", er blickte sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie immer noch alleine warn. „Du weißt schon, was er war, mh, und das alles..."

„Oh, richtig. Das." Cedric zuckte die Achseln. „Ja, ich mochte ihn trotzdem. Ich muss zugeben, es war ein ziemlicher Schock. Ich habe es erst gar nicht geglaubt, weißt du. Aber dann, naja, wie schon gesagt. Ich mochte ihn. Er war ein guter Lehrer, fair und er war immer nett zu mir. Und er hatte auch einen ziemlich guten Sinn für Humor. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass er ein Gryffindor war."

Teddy rollte mit den Augen und stand auf. „Sehr lustig. Immerhin hatte er einen guten Geschmack und hat meine Mutter geheiratet und sie war eine Hufflepuff. Trotzdem, danke. Ich muss gehen, wir sehen uns später."

„Sollte so sein. Die Chancen, dass ich noch hier bin wenn du wieder kommst, stehen sehr bescheiden."

Teddy grunzte und schüttelte den Kopf, wobei er seine Tasche schulterte. „Ist das der Humor eines Portraits?"

Cedric zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nur mal so nebenbei, ich bin neugierig. Kannst du?"

„Kann ich was?"

„Dir Titten wachsen lassen."

Teddy lachte. „Ich denke, ich werde dich einfach ein bisschen darüber grübeln lassen." Er verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und berührte die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Weg zum Siebten Korridor leer war.

Als er den Teppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten erreichte, kontrollierte er die Karte erneut, ehe er sie löschte und in seiner Tasche verstaute. Er nahm die blanke Wand in Augenschein, bereit das zu beginnen, was er als ein Ritual ansah zum Rufen des Raumes, als ihn der Hauch einer Befürchtung überkam, der in seinem Bauch entstand und in ihm hochzusteigen schien, um so ans Tageslicht zu kommen. Es hatte wie eine geniale Idee ausgesehen, als er in den Weihnachtsferien darüber nachgedacht hatte, aber jetzt, wo er wirklich hier stand, bereit seinen Plan auszuführen, erschien es ihm lächerlich und dumm.

Der Raum der Wünsche konnte vieles, aber den Geist eines toten Mannes heraufzubeschwören überstieg seine magischen Fähigkeiten. Es war eine dumme Idee und er war ein Idiot, wenn er gedacht hatte, es würde funktionieren. Er warf seine Hände in die Luft und drehte sich um, im Begriff zu gehen, hielt aber inne. Er war kein Trottel. Oder vielleicht war er auch einer. Nein, es war die Idee, die dämlich war, vollkommen blödsinnig. Er hatte das die ganze Zeit gewusst und hatte seinen Hoffnungen trotzdem erlaubt, die Logik zu übertönen. Aber dennoch war da noch etwas. Auch wenn er nicht auf der Karte verzeichnet war, war er sicher, dass sein Vater und seine Freunde diesen Raum gefunden hatten, und ihn für irgendwelche schändlichen Zwecke benutzt hatten. Vielleicht würde der Raum sich daran erinnern und es ihm zeigen, wie ein Denkarium.

„Alles klar. Ich weiß es nicht, wenn ich es nicht probiert habe." Er atmete tief ein, schloss seine Augen und begann auf und ab zugehen.

_Ich möchte meinen Vater kennen. Zeig mir meinen Vater. Alles über ihn, sein wirkliches Ich, etwas, was er getan hat,als er hier war. Bitte. Ich will nur mehr über ihn erfahren. Ich muss es wissen. _

Als er die Tür in der Wand erscheinen sah, hielt er inner. Er ging hinüber und streckte die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus, ehe er sie zitternd wieder sinken ließ. Seine Zuge fühlte sich an wie das trockene Pergament der Karte, und sein Herz hämmerte geradezu in seiner Brust.

„Oh, bei Merlin!", sagte er laut und schnappte sich den Türgriff. Warum musste er so pathetisch sein? Er schloss seine Augen, öffnete die Tür und trat hinein -

- und fühlte seinen Magen einen Salto schlagen, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen einstürzte. Er schrie und öffnete die Augen, aber alles um ihn herum war schwarz und die Dunkelheit schluckte seine Worte. Er konnte nicht einmal seine eigenen Hände sehen, die gerade nach etwas zum Festhalten suchten. Dke schweigende Leere war dickflüssig und schwer und er hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen, zu zwinkern, das Nichts zehrte ihn auf.

Dann war da plötzlich ein leuchtendes Viereck und er fiel auf es zu, durch es hindurch. Die Tür hinter ihm schlug zu und er fand sich auf seinen Händen und Knien wieder, nach Luft ringend und zum Teppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und seinen tanzenden Trollen hochstarrend. Er sprang auf die Füße und drehte sich herum, aber die Tür war verschwunden.

„Shit!" Er trat mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand und schrie erneut auf, hielt sich seinen Fuß und hüpfte auf dem anderen herum. Er humpelte zurück und sah zur Wand. „Zum Henker damit! Was zur Hölle war das denn?" Er hob sein Bein erneut um gegen die Wand zu treten, besann sich dann aber eines besseren, weil sein Zehn noch immer pochte.

Er war ein bisschen überrascht davon, wie wütend er war. Ja, der Raum hatte ihn sprichwörtlich rausgeworfen und er hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war oder warum es passiert war und diese kurzen Sekunden blinder Panik _hatten_ ihn verstört. Es war aber seine Enttäuschung, die ihm bis auf die Knochen ins Fleisch schnitt. Der Raum hatte seine Hoffnungen wachsen lassen und sie dann zertreten, und verletzte sowohl sein Herz als auch seinen Stolz.

Dennoch, auf einen Raum sauer zu sein war mehr als absurd und unter anderen Umständen hätte er wohl über seine eigene Dummheit gelacht.

Er starrte die Wand noch ein paar Minuten länger an und kam zu dem Schluß, dass das Problem in der Wortwahl seines Wunsches lag. Es konnte nicht schaden, es noch einmal zu probieren. Er ging beinahe eine halbe Stunde im Gang auf und ab, aber es erschien keine Tür mehr um seine Bitten zu erfüllen.

Frustriert und aufgebracht schnappte er sich seine Tasche und stürmte davon. Ein ausgiebiges Bad im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler klang nach einer guten Idee und wenn der größte Teil der Schule in Hogsmeade war, hatte er es ganz für sich.

**

Zwei Stunden später sahen seine Zehen und Finger wie kränkliche, gebleichte Backpflaumen, aber er fühlte sich viel besser und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sein dummes Abenteuer hatte er aus seinem Kopf verdrängt und es wurde Zeit, seine Freunde im Pub zu treffen. Ein paar Drinks würden genau so gut tun, wie die Ablenkung, die seine Freunde boten.

Als er das Gemälde am Eingang des Schlafsaals erreichte, streckte er die Hand aus um die Blumen, die darauf waren, in der nötigen Reihenfolge zu berühren, die das Hufflepuff-Passwort ersetzte und stoppte, das Bild anstarrend. Irgendjemand hatte das Blumenarrangement verändert, so dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er es berühren musste.

„Verdammt, wer zur Hölle...? Kann den heute _gar nichts_ glatt laufen?" Er seufzte, fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde und lief die Treppen zurück hinauf um Professor Carlyle zu finden, während er sich über die Nachlässigkeit der jüngeren Vertrauensschüler ausließ. Als er jedoch laut an die Tür ihres Büros klopfte, kam keine Antwort.

Das Portrait von Sir Stocktong Stockbridge kommentierte seine Bemühung grunzend, verwirrt durch die Störung seines Mittagsschläfchen, damit, dass die Professorin vorhin gegangen wäre.

„Die Professorin sagt mir nicht, wohin sie geht, junger Mann. Sehe ich aus wie ihr Sekretär? Ich sag dir eines, das Fehlen jeglichen Respekts in dieser Schule ist entsetzlich. Die Portraits werden flegelhaft behandelt – schikaniert, sogar angegriffen, beschädigt und aus ihren Rahmen gejagt! Nicht einmal seinen Mittagsschlaf kann man dieser Tage noch genießen. Es ist eine Schande."

Teddy hustete höflich und drehte sich vom Portrait weg, ehe er die Augen rollte. Der schrullige alte Depp redete sowieso den ganzen Tag nur Unsinn. Er konnte also genau so gut wie jeder andere nach Hogsmeade gehen und Simon zahlen lassen. Eine Schande.

Er würde auf seinen Umhang verzichten und einen Wärmezauber anwenden müssen. Hoffentlich war es nicht zu windig; seine Wärmezauber hielten nicht viel aus im Wind. Gerade war er dabei, über die Möglichkeit eines Feuerwhisky-Komas nachdachte, als er die Ecke zur Treppe in den ersten Stock umrundete und beinahe über zwei jüngere Schüler gestolpert wäre.

„Ups, sorry", sagte er und streckte die Hand aus um einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen hochzuhelfen. „Alles klar bei dir?"

„Bestens", murmelte der Junge und richtete seine Brille.

„Du solltest aufpassen wo du hinläufst", warf sein rothaarige Begleiter unfreundlich ein.

Teddy sah den rot-goldenen Schal des Jungen und rollte die Augen. Verdammte Gryffindors. „Und du solltest auf deinen Tonfall gegenüber eines Vertrauensschülers achten oder du könntest das nächste Mal einige Hauspunkte verlieren."

„Ja, alles klar. Los, Harry, wir gehen besser, ehe Percy auch noch auftaucht", antworterte der Junge und griff seinen Freund am Arm. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte entschuldigend zu Teddy zurück und folgte seinem Freund dann die Treppen hinauf.

Teddy rollte abermals mit den Augen, ehe er seinen Weg nach draußen fortsetzte, diesmal aber etwas mehr auf seine Umwelt achtete. Das Wetter war milder als er es erwartet hatte, der Schnee der letzten Nacht war zu matschigem Schlamm geschmolzen und sein Wärmezauber funktionierte einwandfrei, bis er die äußeren Tore erreichte.

Eine Kältewelle schwappte über ihn hinweg, als würde das Mark in seinen Knochen plötzlich gefrieren, und Verzweiflung schien sich über sein Schultern zu legen wie ein Umhang. Genau vor ihm waren zwei Dementoren, die wie eine unheilverkündende schwarze Wolke vor den Toren Hogwarts schwebten. Er starrte sie voller Unglauben an, vor Kälte und erwachender Angst erzitternd, und konnte sich nicht bewegen, den Zauberstab noch immer ziellos gegen den Boden gerichtet.

Etwas weiß-silbernes durcbrach die Luft, die Dementoren flohen davon und nahmen die erdrückende Kälte mit sich.

„Entschuldigung, wegen denen. Sie sind ein bisschen aufgeregt von dem ganzen Ein- und Ausgehen heute."

Teddy blinzelte und sah zu dem Mann, der am Tor stand. Er war wie ein Auror gekleidet und er zeigte noch immer mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung der Dementoren. Auroren und Dementoren in Hogrts. _Dementoren_ in Hogwarts, und dieser Auror verhielt sich, als sei das vollkommen normal.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Junge? Manchmal werden die Leute durch sie etwas seltesam. Scheußliche Viecher sind das. Aber trotzdem nützlich. Wenn irgendjemand Black fangen kann, dann sind sie das, und glaub mir, es wird nicht nett sein, wenn sie es tun."

Teddy hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung über was der Mann sprach. Er starrte noch immer geradeaus, mit heruntergefallener Kinnlade und weit aufgerissenen Augen, sich fragend, wann er sich so heftig am Kopf gestoßen hatte, dass er zu halluzinieren begann. Vielleicht war er noch immer Bad und war zwischen dem Schaum eingeschlafen. Oder er war womöglich ertrunken.

„Junge? Du siehst nicht gesund aus. Bisschen blass um die Nase. Vielleicht willst du lieber zur Schule zurückgehen und dich ein bisschen hinlegen?"

Teddy nickte und bekam es irgendwie geregelt, nicht mehr zu starren. „Ja, das... Ja, gute Idee." Er drehte sich um, noch immer benebelt und ging langsam zur Schule zurück. Die jüngeren Schüler saßen zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle und er sah die beiden Gryffindor Jungen wieder, diesmal in Begleitung eines Mädchens. Er nickte dem ungen zu. - Harry, wie sein Freund ihn genannt hatte. Das war einfach zu merken, und lustigerweise, sah er wirklich aus wie -

„Warte nur, Potter! Das werde ich dir heimzahlen! Dir, dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut!"

Ein blonder Junge mit dem Slytherinwappen auf seinen Roben und einem höhnischen Grinsen auf den Lippen kam von den Kerkern her, flankiert von zwei größeren Jungen und ging direkt auf die drei Gryffindors zu, die im Gang standen. Der Rothaarige Junge machte eine unhöfliche Handbewegung, ehe er von seinen Freundin in die Große Halle gezogen wurde.

Teddy beobachtete wie sie verschwandn und ging langsam ein paar Schritte zurück. Er stieß sich die Hüfte schmerzhaft an einem Türknopf und fand gerade genug Geistesgegenwärtigkeit um die Tür zu öffnen und hinter sich zu schließen, ehe seine Knie nachgaben und er auf dem Boden einer kleinen, dunklen Kammer zusammen brach.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Hyperventilierens, tastete er in seiner tasche nach seinem Zauberstab und zerriss seine Tasche bei der Suche nach seinem Zauberstab beinahe. Seine Hände schwitzten so sehr, dass er Probleme damit hatte, seinen Zauberstab zu halten.  
„_Lumos_. Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut", flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Er fand die Große Halle schnell auf der Karte, wobei seine Augen alles außer dem Gryffindortisch ignorierten. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger. Die drei schwarzen Punkte verchwammen vor seinen Augen. Er fühlte sich schwindlig und sein Magen war ein einziger, eisiger Knoten. Als sein Blick unbeabsichtigerweise zu den Punkten um den Lehrertisch glitt, war ihm plötzlich über alle Maße schlecht.


	3. Kapitel 2: some kind of miracle

_**Kapitel 2: some kind of miracle**_

Teddy wusste nicht, wie lange er in dem kleinen Raum geblieben war. Es mochte eine Stunde gewesen sein, oder vielleicht auch ein ganzer Tag. Die Zeit hatte stillgestanden, sich umgekehrt und um sich selbst gewunden, was ihn taumelnd und schwindelnd zurückließ, ohne jegliche Idee, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

Es war die Natur, die ihn letztendlich zur Vernunft zurück rief, als er bemerkte, dass er unbedingt auf Toilette musste. Nicht gewillt, den Anstand zu missachten oder ein Herumexperimentieren mit einem Zauber in seinem momentanen Zustand zu riskieren, - denn er war immer noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, um die Gefahr zu erkennen, versehentlich seine Blase zusammen mit ihrem Inhalt verschwinden zu lassen -, riss er sich so gut er konnte zusammen, wartete bis die Eingangshalle leer war und suchte die nächsten, freien Toiletten auf.

Als er dann endlich einem der Badezimmer im ersten Stock stand, um sich zu erleichtern, rümpfte er unwillkürlich die Nase über den Geruch, der in der Luft hing, hob einen Arm und roch daran. Ih! Er stank irgendwie fürchterlich. Er hatte mehr oder weniger durch seine Roben geschwitzt, und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er seine Klamotten wohl erstmal nicht würde wechseln können, würde er wohl noch ein Bad brauchen. Reinungszauber taten eine Menge gegen Dreck und Schmutz, waren aber leider unwirksam gegen Gerüche und so konnte er nur nicht viel mehr gegen machen.

Es war bereits ziemlich spät und obwohl er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, wie viel Uhr es genau war, wusste er durch die Tagesabläufe, die er beobachtet hatte, dass seine eigene Uhr mehr oder weniger mit der Uhrzeit hier überein stimmen musste, plus minus eine Stunde vielleicht. Er kontrollierte die Karte erneut, sah die Punkte zweier Schüler das Vertauensschülerbad verlassen und bemerkte plötzlich, dass das Passwort das selbe gewesen war, wie in seiner Zeit. Er verließ die Toiletten und nahm jede Abkürzung und jeden Geheimgang, den er kannte, auf dem Weg in den fünften Stock.

Er zog sich aus und schlüpfte in die Wanne, noch bevor sie halb voll war. Dass er sich hier nicht lange verstecken konnte, wusste er, und er hatte nicht vor zum Schulleiter zu laufen – Merlin! Das wäre ja Professor Dumbledore! Definitiv nicht! - um seine Anwesenheit bekannt zu geben. Er konnte auch nicht an die Tür seines Vaters klopfen. Was hätte er sagen sollen? Hi, Dad? Ich habe ein kleines Problem? Stört es dich, wenn ich mich einige Zeit hier einniste?

Harry war noch mehr oder weniger ein Kind, genau wie Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Professor Longbottom. Er dachte darüber nach, seinen _Onkel_ George zu suchen und war erneut schockiert, als er erkannte, dass Georges Zwilling, Fred, auch hier sein würde. Da stellte sich wieder die Frage, was er ihnen sagen würde. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass ihre fünfzehnjährige Version besonders diskret sein würde.

An der Zeit herumzufummln war eine dumme Sache. Alleine seine Anwesenheit hier konnte die Zukunft gefährden, und mit seiner Familie zusammen zu treffen könnte ein katastrophales Paradoxon auslösen, möglicherweise sogar seine Geburt verhindern. Er tauchte unter, um seinen Kopf freizuwaschen und schwamm zur anderen Seite des großen Beckens. Er musste unbedingt nachdenken, rational handeln und seine verschmutzte Kleidung waschen.

Nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass seine Taschen leer waren, tauchte er seine Kleider nacheinander in das Schaumbad, und wusch sie rasch durch. Er hatte nur ein Set – Robe, Jeans, T-Shirt, Unterwäsche und ein paar Socken – und das musste reichen, bis er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, irgendwo etwas zu klauen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zum Raum der Wünsche zurück zu kehren, denn dies war der einzige Ort, an dem er sich verstecken konnte. Wenn er ihn in dieser Zeit ließ.

Das Trocknen seiner Kleider kostete ihn zu viel Zeit und seine Jeans waren immer noch klamm, als er sie wieder anzog. Die Karte kontrollierend, zog er es in Betracht einen Abstecher in die Küche zu machen, aber sein Magen war immer noch leicht angegriffen und er war viel zu erschöpft, um sich über Essen gedanken zu machen. Er schlich sich vom Bad weg, bis er wieder vor dem Teppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten stand. Er war voller Befürchtungen; er wusste, dass er nicht hier sein sollte, wusste, dass jede Minute, die er hier verblieb, ein Risiko war, aber was, wenn der Raum ihn zurück schickte? Er hatte seinen Vater sehen wollen, deshalb war er hier und der Gedanke wieder zu gehen, bevor er mehr von ihm gesehen hatte als einen Punkt auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, erfüllte ihn mit Grauen. Aber er konnte nicht die ganze Nacht hier draußen stehen.

_Ich brauche einen Platz, an dem ich mich verstecken kann, aber bitte – Ich bin noch nicht bereit, zurück zu gehen. Schick mich nicht zurück, gib mir nur einen warmen, stillen Platz zum schlafen und denken. _

Als die Tür erschien, entsprach der Raum dahinter genau seinen Vorstellungen: Ein Himmelbett in gelben Farben neben einem Kamin. Es war nur ein kleiner Raum, aber er war warm, die Wände glänzten orange-gelb im flackernden Licht des Feuers, ein flauschiger Teppich lag auf dem Boden und ein kleiner Nachttisch stand daneben, mit einer Teekanne, aus der Dampf aufstieg.

Er schlüpfte aus seinen Klamotten, legte sie an das Ende des Bettes und ignorierte den Tee, während er unter die Decke des Bettes kroch. Trotz der Ängste, die er an diesem Tag ausgestanden hatte, war er innerhalb von Minuten eingeschlafen.

**

Die ersten paar Tage verwirrten ihn. Seine Träume waren voller seltsamer Bilder, die keinen Sinn ergaben und wenn er erwachte, hatte er vergessen wo er sich befand – und welches Jahr sie schrieben -, bis er die Vorhänge zurückzog und den ungewohnten Raum dahinter sah. Dann stürzte alles wieder auf ihn ein: Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, ihm wurde übel und er keuchte auf, weil die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst wurde und ihn schwindeln ließ.

Auf Wunsch hin erschuf der Raum auch einen Platz zum Waschen und eine Toilette, was sehr angenehm war und er dankte ihm dafür, denn auch wenn er sich dumm vorkam, wollte er freundlich erscheinen. Der Raum konnte ebenso Tee erschaffen, aber wenn er etwas essen wollte, musste er der Küche einen Besuch abstatten; er konnte schließlich kaum in die Große Halle gehen und sich einen leeren Platz suchen.

Die Karte war ein Geschenk, selbst wenn er es in den ersten Tagen nicht wagte, viel zu machen. Etwas ermutigt hatte er an seinem zweiten Tag entschieden, am Klassenraum seines Vaters vorbei zu laufen, auf dem Weg zurück von der Küche. Er hatte nur seine Stimme gehört und eine Welle von tiefer Traurigkeit und Verlust drohte ihn zu überrollen. Er stolperte davon, geblendet von Tränen und war zu seinem Raum zurück gerannt, wo er sich auf das Bett geschmissen, sich zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und wie ein kleiner Junge geweint hatte.

Er verurteilte sich im Nachhinein selbst dafür, ein unmännlicher, schwächlicher Idiot zu sein, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass dies die seelische Läuterung gewesen war, die er gebraucht hatte. Mit den Tränen schienen auch die Angst und der paralysierende Schock aus ihm herausgeflossen zu sein, und er fühlte, wie er wieder annähernd zur Normalität zurückkehrte. Jedenfalls so normal, wie es sein konnte, wen man die Zeit ausgetrickst hatte.

Einer seiner Klassenkameraden, Gordon, der Sohn von Muggeln, hatte ihn und Simon die Freuden des Muggel-Kinos und Fersehens näher gebracht; besonders Science-Fiction Filme und andere Actionabenteuer, von denen viele Zeitreisen-Elemente hatten. Erweitert durch seine eigenen Nachforschungen, wusste er jetzt alles über Paradoxa und die Gefahren einer Zeitreise, und er führte sich sein Wissen so oft wie möglich vor Augen.

Am nächsten Tag kehrte er in die Halle zurück und stand erneut außen vor der Tür, während er seinem Vater beim Reden zu hörte – nein, nicht beim Reden. Professor Binns redete. Sein Vater _unterichtete, _agierte zusammen mit Schülern, förderte und integrierte sie, mit gelassenen und lustigen Methoden. Er fühlte den Schmerz des Verlusts noch immer tief in sich, aber er weinte nicht mehr. Er hörte zu, schloss die Augen, wenn er es sich traute und ließ die Stimme seinen Vaters über sich hinwegfluten, Stärke und Mut einflössend.

Das war, was er sich gewünscht hatte, und obwohl er um das alte Sprichwort wusste, das sagte, „sei vorsichtig, was du dir wünschst", würde er die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, nicht vorbeiziehen lassen. Ob nun zum Guten oder Schlechten, der Raum hatte seinen Wunsch erfüllt und er würde das nicht verschwenden. Er wusste nicht, wann er nach Hause zurückkehren würde, aber er war noch nicht bereit, diesen Weg jetzt zu beschreiten. Er war hier, und das war alles, was zählte. Kein Bedauern, versprach er sich selbst, was auch immer geschehen mochte.

**

Er ging gern zu Bibliothek. Hier konnte er zugleich sichtbar und unsichtbar sein, auf eine Art und Weise, auf die es niemals im Rest der Schule möglich war. Die Bibliothekarin – Madame Pince, wie er gehört hatte – tolerierte offensichtlich kein unangemessenes Verhalten, und hatte keine Scheu, jeden heraus zu werfen, vom Schulleiter bis zum Schulsprecher, wenn sie sich gestört fühlte, so dass die Schüler meist unter sich und ihren Studien blieben. Der größte Teil der Schülerschaft hatte den Vormittag über Unterricht, so war es einfach für ihn, sich an seinem Lieblingstisch niederzulassen, der teilweise hinter den großen Regalen versteckt war, in denen Bücher standen, die vielleicht seit einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr gelesen worden waren.

Die Schüler in diesem Zeitalter waren kaum anders als die, die er kannte, mit Ausnahme diverser Haarschnitte, Musikgeschmäcker und den wachsamen Blicke, die sie manchmal aus dem Fenster warfen. Die Wirkung der Dementoren konnte die Steinwände der Schlosses nicht durchdringen, zumindest nicht körperlich, aber das bloße Bewusstsein ihrer Anwesenheit war genug, vor allem in Verbindung mit dem wild wuchernden Gerüchten um Sirius Blacks Einbruch vor einem Monat, die sich eisern hielten.

Teddy bis sich auf die Lippe und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte durch zahlreiche kürzlich oder auch früher erschienene Ausgaben des Tagespropheten, und es war tatsächlich mehr über die gegenwärtige Situation zu wissen, als jeder andere.

Harrys Pate war unschuldig und suchte verzweifelt nach der Ratte Pettigrew. Das Verlangen, zu seinem Vater zu gehen oder sogar zum Wald oder der Heulenden Hütte zu laufen und Black zu suchen war überwältigend zu manchen Zeiten. Selbst jetzt musste er feststellen, dass er aus dem Fenster sah, die Schlossgründe und den Waldrand nach einem schwarzen Hund absuchend.

Sirus war viele Jahre vor Teddys Geburt gestorben, aber Teddy war mit dem Gedanken aufgewachsen, dass dieser Mann zu seiner Familie gehört hatte, auch jenseits der Blutsverwandtschaft zu seiner Mutter und Großmutter. Es war die Wichtigkeit, die Sirius für seinen Vater und für Harry gehabt hatte, die ihn für Teddy ebenfalls wichtig machte und seine hilflose Frustration fütterte. _Es wäre so einfach, _dachte er. _Ich könnte ihn retten, ich könnte sie alle retten. Es ist immer noch früh genug und der Krieg hat noch nicht begonnen. _Die Verlockung war so greifbar; er konnte sie in seinen Knochen hämmern, hinter seinen Schläfen pulsieren fühlen, wie sie ihm zuflüsterte, hinter dem Hörbaren, wenn er wach war und wenn er schlief.

Er blickte zu einem der nützlicheren Bücher, die er vor zwei Nächten aus der Verbotenen Abteilung hatte holen können - „_Zeitreisen Reisende: Ein Sturm im Wasserglas oder eine zu starke Herausforderung des Schicksals?" - _und seufzte. Er konnte nichts tun, was nicht offenkundig die Zukunft verändert hätte. Die Theorien der Muggel waren nicht viel anders als die der Zauberer, abgesehen davon, dass die Zauberer einen Weg gefunden hatten die Zeit mit Magie zu manipulieren, und den theoretischen Boden verlassen hatten, in dem sie bis zu praktischen Experimenten gekommen waren. In irgendeiner Weise. Alles in allem aber, würde jemand in der Zeit zurückgehen und es schaffen seine Großeltern zu töten, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nie geboren würden, wie wäre jemand in der Lage, das zu überwachen? Die Logik forderte, dass eine Person in dieser Position augenblicklich aufhören würde zu existieren.

Das Buch hingegen hatte gesagt, dass es durchaus möglich war, zur Hölle mit der Login und es gab verschiedene Quellen geschrieben von Zeitreisenden aus der Zaubererwelt, die behaupteten, dass sie in der Vergangenheit leben konne, selbst nachdem sie ihre Vorfahren getötet hatten. Außerdem gab es Bücher die noch hinzufügten, dass diese Personen am Leben bleiben können, solange sie nicht in die Zukunft zurückkehren, in der sie nicht mehr existieren.

Für Teddy ergab das keinen Sinn und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles bei dem Versuch, dieser Logik zu folgen. Wenn eine Person nicht exstierte, wenn auch in der Zukunft, wie könnte sie dann in die Vergangenheit reisen um den Mor dzu begehen? Und wenn ihre Existenz nicht sofort ausgelöscht wird, was passierte dann, wenn die Zeit die Zukunft auf eigene Faust einholte? Es war paradox, egal wie man es sah und selbst Magie in die Betrachtung mit einzubeziehen macht es nicht sinnvoller. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass jemand ein solch bescheuertes Ziel verfolgte. Die ganze Sache verursachte Kopfschmerzen.

Es gab eine Reihe von Abschnitten in dem Buch, die die Wahrscheinlichkeiten betonten, die eigene Existenz auszulöschen, obwohl er skeptishch gegenüber der Möglichkeit war, dies mit dem simplen Totschlagen einer Fliege oder dem Zertreten von Gras zu tun. Dennoch achtete er darauf, wo er hin lief und zur Sicherheit vermied er es auch, auf irgendwelche Insekten zu treten, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Und er versprach sich selbst, dass er weder seine Eltern noch seine Großeltern unter irgendwelchen Umständen töten würde.

Ein leises Lachen aus der Nähe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er sah langsam hoch zu einem dünnen, braunhaarigen Jungen und einem kleineren Blonden, die am Nachbartisch saßen und von zwei weiteren Jungen Gesellschaft bekamen. Er beobachtete sie für einen Moment so verstohlen wie er konnte, und wollte gerade wieder in Gedanken versinken, als der braunhaarige Junge seinen Stuhl mit einem schrammenden Geräusch nach hinten schob, sich herumdrehte und dem Jungen neben ihm etwas ins Ohr murmelte. Teddy schnappte nach Luft und erstarrte.

Cedric Diggory drehte seinen Kopf langsam in Teddys Richtung und sah, dass er ihn beobachtete. Teddy wusste, dass er hätte wegblicken sollen, irgendwo anders hin hätte schauen müssen, aber sein Körper schien gebannt davon, seine Gedanken zu ignorieren. Sekunden verstrichen, bis Cedric schließlich zwinkerte, ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, ehe er aufstand, sich streckte und in Richtung eines der großen Bücherregale lief.

Teddy atmete langsam aus, nachdem ihr Augenkontakt unterbrochen worden war. Er hatte heute wieder eine andere Gestalt angenommen und erneut schien niemand ihm viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Eigentlich war das heute das erste Mal gewesen, dass er es sich erlaubt hatte, jemandem in die Augen zu schauen. Sein Herz schlug im Stakkato in seiner Brust und jede Pore seines Körpers schwitzte, während er Cedric nachsah, bis dieser in einem schmalen Gang verschwunden war. Er hatte Cedric am ersten Tag – und seitdem auch an den folgenden – auf der Karte gesehen und war ein wenig überrascht gewesen, aber ihn in Person, real, aus Fleisch und Blut und dreidimensional, zu sehen, war ein schrecklicher Schock.

Auf gewisse Weise war es noch schockierender als seinen Vater oder Harry zu sehen. Er hatte dutzenden Unterrichtsstunden seines Vaters gelauscht, draußen vor der Tür und er hatte ihn immer nur kurz oder aus großer Distanz gesehen. In seinem Kopf war Remus Lupin immer noch eine mystische Figur und er wartete auf eine Gelegenheit eine wirkliche Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen. Das Gespräch wäre ein Einfaches, wenn er sich als Schüler ausgab; aber sein innerer Aufruhr hatte ihm die Hände gebunden. Dies war sein Vater und der Gedanke, ihre einzige Begegnung würde auf einer Lüge basieren, quälte ihn. Er konnte seine Freunde und seine Lehrer anlügen, wenn er musste, er konnte selbst Harry kleine Lügen erzählen, unwichtige Dinge. Aber das hier war weder klein noch unwichtig und er wollte nicht seinen Vater anlügen.

Harry war ein Kind in dieser Zeit und nicht der Pate, den er kannte. Er hatte Harry und seine Freunde mehrmals beobachtet, aber das war mehr mit liebevoller Belustigung geschehen. Es war schwer, das „Kind" Harry mit dem erwachsenen Harry in Verbindung zu bringen. Die Zeit war eine Barriere und in diesem Fall eine sehr willkommene, weil sie ihm half Distanz und Perspektive zu wahren.

Cedric aber sah seinem Portrait ziemlich ähnlich, wenn auch weniger steif und formal, sondern lockerer. In den wenigen Sekunden, in denen Cedric zu ihm gesehen hatte, waren seine Augen freundlich gewesen – gefüllt mit einer Lebendigkeit, die kein Bemühen von Kunst oder Magie auf eine Leinwand zu bannen vermochte.

Er wischte sich die schwitzigen Hände an seiner Robe ab und sah schnell nach unten, als Cedric, mit einem Buch in der Hand, zurückkehrte.

Er bewegte sich langsam nach rechts, rückte dabei seinen Stuhl näher an die Ecke des Tisches und lehnte sich zu Cedrics Tisch. Er schüttelte den Kopf, damit seine langen, schwarzen Haare über seine Augen fielen. Noch immer konnte er durch die Strähnen blicken, aber niemand würde sagen können, ob er zu ihnen schaute. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Cedric flüsterte mit seinen Freunden, während er durch die Seiten des Buches blätterte und aufgeregt gestikulierte, wobei seine Hände verschlungene Tänze aufführten mit ausladenden Bewegungen, während er etwas erklärte, das mit Itchingtons drittem Gesetz der Menschlichen Verwandlung zu tun hatte, an das sich von seinen ZAGs vor beinahe zwei Jahren erinnerte.

Er stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hand und starrte dabei die Hände Cedrics an, so ausdrucksstark, mit langen Fingern, die seinen Worten Kontur und Nachdruck verliehen.

Die Hände des Portraits waren flach und im Vergleich sehr matt, Farbelemente schwächten die Farben, die Textur der Leinwand alterte, war mehr ein Ausdruck des Könnens des Künstlers, als eine wirkliche Repräsentation des Jungens.

Ein Tropfen Schweiß rann an Cedrics Haaransatz hinab und er beobachtete fasziniert, wie er sich bewegte, an der mit Wange mit schwachen Bartstoppeln hinunter lief, in seinen Nacken hinein, ehe Cedrics Hand ihn achtlos wegwischte, zu sehr gefangen von seiner Unterhaltung um ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Cedrics Portrait schwitzte nicht – es konnte nicht – und schien immer absolut sauber. Es war eine reale Pinocchio-Geschichte.

In der Bibliothek war es warm und er wandte sich auf seinem Stuhl, plötzlich fühlte er sich aufgeregt und unwohl, er wünschte er hätte seine Jeans unter den Roben getragen heute. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass er gehen musste. Er war beinahe eine Stunde hier gewesen und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu zeihen. Er würde ein Badezimmer oder eine Abstellkammer, oder sogar einen unbenutzten Klassenraum finden und seine Erscheinung erneut verändern müssen. Seine Bücher leise zusammen räumend, stand er auf und ging davon, als ein anderer Junge, durchtrainiert und gut aussehend, der den Umhang des Quidditchkapitäns der Ravenclaws trug, nach Cedric rief.

„Diggory! Auf ein Wort!"

Teddy drehte sich zum Ausgang und sah Madame Pince auf ihn zukommen, einen stählernen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er duckte sich weg, die Bibliothek schnell verlassend, um ihrer Schimpftriade zu entkommen.

„Raus! Mr Davies! Sie auch, Mr Diggory! Ich bin überrascht! Das ist nicht -"

Teddy grinste, als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss.


End file.
